


Tropical Night

by LeNew



Category: Newkidd (Band)
Genre: Jiannsol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeNew/pseuds/LeNew
Summary: Two hyungs of Newkidd do SOMETHING in the dorm while other members are doing VApp Live.
Relationships: Choi Jaewoo | Jiann/Ji Hansol
Kudos: 7





	Tropical Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, that's my first English fanfic and also Newkidd's first fanfic in AO3, except crossover. I'll celebrate myself with a cup of beer (lol)
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and my English isn't enough to show details as original text, so I changed some details when I translate it. I tried my best, so just enjoy it :)
> 
> twitter account → @Le_New__

  
** _Tropical Night_ **

After they came back to their dorm, it was Jiann that shower first as usual. Jiann went to the bathroom right then and opened the door immediately, with only his head out.

Hyung-!

Yes?

Give me a towel please. So there's no one-

Okay.

There were no one except Hansol that Jiann call him hyung - at least in this dorm now. Hansol gave Jiann the towel on the shelf and looked a wall clock. It was about 11 p.m.. Other members except Hansol and Jiann were preparing to start live broadcast VApp.

What will you cook today?

Stir-fried sausage and vegetable.

It sounds yummy.

Do you wanna eat hyung? Should I leave for you-

No thanks. Have a good meal.

After Hansol finished chat with Jinkwon, he brought his new clothes. Right after that Jiann went out the bathroom with his pure wet face.

Should I bring you the towel hyung?

I brought it already.

Oh I see.

With his wet hairs Jiann entered his room and Hansol went to the bathroom.

* * *

VApp was already started while Hansol showers. Today there were all members except two olders, it sounds quite messy.

So it sounds busy though I close the door-

Hansol laid on his bed and stretched himself. His pillow was damp while he didn't dryed his hair enough.

[Knock knock]

Who's there-,

Hyung!

It was Jiann, without doubt, because other members were all participating live. The door opened.

Can I get in?

Whenever you want.

So-,

Wanna sit beside of me?

Yes.

Jiann sat beside Hansol laid. Quiet air was like dim stand light. Short silence flowed between slightly damp air and them.

Hyung, you'll get cold without your hair dryed.

Um, I think you too...

Hansol tangled Jiann's hair.

Not as you. I washed before you hyung.

But it will sound mess when I use hair dryer.

Ah so,

Hansol seemed to just annoy with it, but Jiann nodded his head.

So your pillow is also damped.

Jiann poked Hansol's pillow with his finger playfully. Uhmm-, Hansol seemed to stretch his body again but, right after that, he pulled Jiann's shoulder directly to him. WHAT?

Hyung wait-,

Jiann entirely lost his balance. He tried to wake himself up, but it didn't work.

Wait you Jiann,

Hyung... No I-,

No what?

Jiann smelled something very sweet with Hansol's damp hair - the scent of his shampoo. Why I feel much sweeter, his shampoo is same as me... When Jiann was puzzled, Hansol caught his waist more tightly and whispered something.

......

What?

...... it to me,

... I see. When you release me I will,

Nope.

Ah hyung-,

Hansol was firm while Jiann was still puzzled. Jiann shook his head - there was nothing he can do for it.

Hyung...

So?

Other members are outside-

Do you mind it?

Um, it will sound......

I think you must quiet, not me.

Of course he would keep the sound of him. Hansol relaxed his arms holding Jiann.

* * *

Their hands were trembling with nervous tension. They had few chances to be with in the dorm privately. Jiann swept Hansol's forehead gently, swallowing his dry mouth. Hansol was quiet. He just fixed his eyes on Jiann. After that, Hansol held Jiann's wrist and kissed his fingertips. They permeated each other with their shivering breath, warm atmosphere and body heat. Jiann pulled his hand from Hansol and petted his cheek with his fingertips.

It was sudden, their lips met and took their breath each other. They felt too sweet to do it. Hansol held up Jiann's back and reversed their position. Bed shook with tremble for a moment. They took their lips off and kept their breath for a while.

You,

I know.

Hansol fiddled Jiann's ear and smiled. He entirely knew the younger wanted since their trainee days.

It's been a long time we met like this, so are you worrying something?

No,

So,

So what?

It's always feel good to get it for you, but would you set it for me now?

Hansol stared Jiann with his shiny eyes. Jiann nodded unknowingly with puzzled look.

But it isn't too much...

I feel nervous when you say like that.

...you,

Jiann avoided his gaze from Hansol and smiled faintly. Hansol sighed.

Okay, you can tell it to me now-,

Uhmm...

Hansol whispered something to Jiann. Their cheeks blushed at the same time.

...your taste is,

Is what?

Hmm, I got it. You just want to gaze at you continuously, isn't it?

Yes.

It's not much difficult I think.

No. You usually close your eyes when we intercourse-,

Really? I never thought about it.

Jiann blinked quickly for a moment. Hansol kissed his forehead lightly.

...when we kiss, should we?

Whatever you want.

What the,

I also wonder how we feel, so let's just do it.

Hansol smiled brightly and kissed Jiann once more.

* * *

It was the middle of summer with tropical night. Hot and humid air couldn't violate in their room, but they felt some fever like that. Hansol caressed Jiann's fully red cheeks. He threw off his T-shirts slowly. The younger grasped the older's cloth tightly. It sharply creased. Hansol petted the front of Jiann's shorts. It started to erect, and the pulse felt clear on his palm.

Jiann frawned and bit his lips. This is the habit only his lover knows. Hansol winked at him. Over thin clothes he caressed the younger's. Hastily Jiann grasped the older's wrist.

Why?

Hyung, I... Uh,

That's needless to say to Hansol. He drew his hand in Jiann's shorts. Only over a thin underwear he fidgeted him for a while. They gazed each other.

You gonna pierce my face with your eyes.

Nothing will happen, dear.

I, I shamed.

We just decided it.

With half closed-opened eyes, they still gazed each other with affection and lust. They took their eyes off for a while. Hansol's hand groped Jiann's erection directly. He gasped, groaned with the older's handjob, fully embracing his shoulder.

Hyung-,

I think we couldn't do it long while ago.

Yeah.

If you cannot endure anymore, you can come.

You know it already-, you, ah,

He bit his lips tightly while the sense run fast. He was worrying the sound leak outside. After he came, his lower lip blistered.

Are you okay? You hurt...

...because of you.

Sound will not be much loud. it's quite noisy outside.

But... I won't.

Jiann gazed his lover with watery eyes. His pupil under his long eyelashes twinkled with pure love for the younger. Hansol touched Jiann's lips softly.

Ouch,

Jaewoo.

His eyes were like stars over the clear summer sky. Though the light in the room was dim, they especially shone. This was the only luck Jiann experience at this moment. He couldn't bear when the older call his original name, not stage name. The first reason was the tone of voice he call it - sweet and fabulous. And the second reason was...

Hyung...

I'll be into you, dear.

...because it usually been a sign for sex. Hansol swept the younger's lips with his fingertips. He drew Jiann's chin closer to him. They kissed as the gravity exists between them.

* * *

They didn't mind the damp pillow now. Jiann's clothes spreaded under the bed. Hansol added his clothes over them. Their naked body were together like vines.

That's too... Urgh, I cannot endure it more.

Hansol was moving his two fingers inside Jiann now, biting his own lips. He shook his head because his patience just completely exhausted.

Do you have any condom?

Nope.

What?

I remembered there was just one in the drawer but I couldn't find it. Are we used it all?

I don't know. But-,

Without any answer, Hansol caught Jiann's shoulder tightly. He spread some lubricant on him and whispered.

I cannot stop it now so please-,

You,

Only this time I swear. I really thought it would be there.

We had no time to open that drawer recently but...

Jiann nodded reluctantly, blurring his words.

Only today.

Thanks. I'll prepare it next time. Okay?

All right so,

Jiann fretted. There was no time to hesitate. Hansol started to push inside the younger's. Sticky fever permeated through them. It was already hot enough. Hansol swept up his damp hair. They were busy nowadays, and it's been a long time since their last intercourse. Jiann felt unmanageable with Hansol's, so he held his breath for a moment and breathed out deeply. He was long for kiss Hansol. They kissed with thirst. They shivered their body lightly. 

I feel something hard today.

It'll be all right. You still hurt?

I don't feel pain but...

Should we rest for a moment?

It's okay, take it slo- ah,

Hansol entirely embraced Jiann and started moving smoothly. Their own sense were exist only for feel each other at this moment. The fever bloomed. Jiann had to bite his lips again because he were about to moan loudly.

Ah, I'm serious now.

Why?

I can't stand it anymore.

Hyung-,

Suddenly Jiann was suffocated with Hansol's moving, definitely accelerated. He was dazed with him. His suppressed moan started to fill the room where they were. Two deep silhouettes swayed among the dim light. As he promised, Jiann tried not to close his eyes and looked up at the older. Hansol gazed him constantly, sweeping his forehead. Jiann felt shame and dodged his gaze.

What are you ashamed of,

Hansol pushed him deeply into the younger's. Soon he stopped and shivered. Jiann looked up the older, feeling slightly sorry. Hansol, however, hugged Jiann up and put him on. Hansol smiled and said to him.

It's not over yet, dear.

* * *

They sat together face to face - Jiann felt Hansol much deeper in him. Hansol held Jiann's back in its shape for a moment, unfastened his arms and faced him again. He gazed him with his big eyes. Jiann opened his eyes loosely, gazed him too. There were no gap between their bodies. Their night began to sway again.

Ah, hyung, little bit,

Slowly?

Yes,

It feels so good now Jaewoo, I-,

Calling name was a kind of weakness for Jiann. Hansol held Jiann's waist and thrusted hard at him once. Ah! Jiann cried out unconsciously. He surprised and covered his lips with his left hand. The right was still holding Hansol's shoulder.

You should be quiet, you know.

Jiann just nodded without a moment to say something. Right after that, Hansol got tough in it. They moved more, and the mixture of lubricant and other leaked out gradually. The bed sheet will be dirty, Jiann thought for a very short moment, but he had to stop it and bit his lips again. He was about to feel something. It felt familier but also new. His sight blurred with daze, while suppressing his moan. It was like a fetter, swirling harsh his brain. Breaths of their own, sticky sound and suppressed moan mixed irregularly.

Urh, rh,

Me too,

Hansol could understand him although his voice was incomprehensible. He gazed Jiann's eyes again. His eyes turned red because he was too dazed to his lover. Now he was about to reach orgasm, shaking himself on Hansol harder and faster. Hansol cannot help it no more.

Jaewoo, ah,

Hansol drove himself until he can't, he reached his own peak, hugging Jiann to pieces. For a while Jiann was in aftereffect of orgasm, and soon he realized he was crying. Tears flowed over his cheek when he blink.

Ha, ah,

Your voice, you endured too much.

Jiann just nodded with no words. His chest was slippery. After they separate their torso, he found his semen spread all over him. He was surprised - he didn't even touch his erection.

Eww,

You should wipe it before you shower.

I should.

They were still red, and the room was still hot. Hansol kissed on Jiann's hurted and blistered lips. I'm sorry. Hansol said. Jiann smiled lightly. Hansol also did. The fever would not be calm down for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Today it's the 200th day since Newkidd's debut! I love them so much.  
Please give support to Newkidd♥


End file.
